тнε мυsιc ιη үσυя εүεs
by PandaN00b
Summary: Emerald. The nostalgic emerald color that belonged to the silver-haired woman and boy from your past. Remembering only the look of happiness and mirth in those eyes. However... a promise, left forgotten at the deep shadows of their hearts and memories soon to be remembered from a fateful encounter. Suck at summaries :b (ReaderInsert!Fic) (Gokudera x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello!~ So it seems I've got no homework so I've decided to start another story that will hopefully not be forgotten... Anyways~ Hopefully I do my best and not make anyone OOC :3 On with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR**

* * *

Playing the piano was your passion. Having been playing since you were but an eight-year old girl, you sincerely enjoyed playing the piano, it always averted your mind from your past and the stressful times of the present by creating music.

However, you didn't enjoy playing just because you love to.. it was also the one thing that seemed to calm you down, the one thing that could actually make you happy and smile genuinely. When you were but a three-year old girl, you lived as an underdog in an orphanage in Italy. Being an underdog meant you were constantly told what to do and bullied.

It all had started on that fateful spring day when you wandered into that extravagant rose garden. You had only meant to just hide for only awhile to get away from the mean older kids who were fond of teasing you.. that is, until you spotted that lone snow-white gazebo standing in the middle of a large pond. The delicately carved exterior decorated precisely with roses.

You had slowly inched closer to the sturdy white wooden bridge that led to the entrance of the structure. From where you stood at the beginning of the bridge, you could easily hear the beautiful flow of perfectly combined powerful and bold notes with trickling hints of sweet soft tones like sleigh bells. The melodic tune spiked your interest and curiosity. Even to your little three year old heart, you thought that the music was amazing.

Inside, a big charcoal black grand piano stood in the middle of the gazebo. Though, to your younger-self, it just seemed like a giant noise-making machine, but that spiked your curiosity even more when you entered the gazebo and noticed a woman sitting at the stool positioned on front of the piano. The woman had long silver hair and wore a long silky white gown that matched the color of the gazebo. You couldn't see her eyes, for they were closed, but she had a calmed expression on her face with a small smile stretching her lightly glossed lips. Your (e/c) eyes followed her quick and nimble fingers dancing across the ivory keys.

The woman hadn't noticed you until you had begun to clap and the music had faltered. The woman opened her emerald eyes and gazed down at you with a smile. "Hello little one," she greeted softly, "I presume you had been listening intently." You didn't understand what she entirely was saying but you merely nodded and she giggled taking a look at your hands. "You have quite the same hands as someone who is precious to me.." she had murmured before picking you up and setting you on her lap, "How about I teach you?"

You remembered returning to that garden couple of times to listen to that woman play again, but she had never showed up one day. But even after that day, you had remembered how she played, and what she had taught you. It wasn't until you were eight when you finally returned to the garden and taught yourself how to play from memory of the piece the woman had played.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Present day now, you had moved to Japan when you were adopted by the (l/n) family. The family had acknowledged your skills at piano playing and had bought you a beautifully polished black grand piano that sat in the room beside yours for your tenth birthday.

Currently, you were fourteen-years old and attended Nami Middle. You didn't necessarily like interacting and socializing so you didn't really have any friends to hang out with or talk to. Anyways, it wasn't like you sat alone at free times like lunch, you always liked to slip away from the classroom to visit the music room you were glad that they had. Each day at lunch, you favored going to the music room to play on the grand piano rather than eating lunch alone in the classroom.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hmph... Where did that baseball idiot run off to with the Tenth?" Gokudera Hayato grumbled as he stomped through the hallway, not caring one bit if Hibari suddenly walks around the corner declaring that he would bite him to death for making so much noise.

The bomber paused in his tracks when he could hear a faint melody playing from a room a few doors down. He squinted up at the sign to read "music room". Not that it would concern him since it had nothing to do with his beloved Tenth, but as he inched closer to the room where the harmonic sound was originating, he began to realize that the tune sounded strangely familiar. At the same time though, he felt that it sounded sad and lonely.. The magic of the sound drew his curiosity and he slowly advanced toward the door, afraid that one wrong step would waver the music.

It was as if an imaginary light bulb was turned on as he realized that the piece sounded very identical to the soothing music of that woman who taught him how to play the piano when he was barely three-years old. However, there was something else the music reminded him of... it started to irk him that there was something else about this piece that seemed so nostalgic.

Grumbling a frustrated curse in Italian, he slowly began to push the sliding door open in hopes that he wouldn't disturb whoever was playing. When the door whined at the friction, it caused a soft screeching sound. He growled as he attempted to once again slowly open the door, but the music came to a sudden stop and loud shuffling could be heard inside the room.

Patience growing thin, he slammed the door open and peered inside to see no one sitting at the stool. Blinking, he shook his head and closed the door, continuing to search for Yamamoto and Tsuna.

When the loud foot steps had began to grow weaker as the minutes past, you stood from your hiding spot behind the set of drums and sighed as you patted down your school uniform and tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear. Eyes darting towards the door, you shook your head with a growing blush of embarrassment.

You never did like having people other than your adoptive family hear you play.

In the back of your mind though, and maybe even your heart.. someone else other than the (l/n) family was able to listen to you play back in Italy at the same place where you had met that woman. You don't remember his name. You did remember one thing about that boy..

His emerald eyes similar to the woman's.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! Finished! I hope it's decent or good... Sorry for any mistakes.. oh and btw, I dunno how many chapters this story will be, hopefully not a lot xD maybe like 5 - 10 chapters xD Anyways, hope you like it so far and see you whenever I get the time to update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm backkkkkkk! Anyways, sorry for the really long update, school and writers block is such a pain in the rear.. My arms are also killing me, on Saturday I did a 5k obstacle course race (Roc Race; SUPER FUN) Ah but~ On with the story!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR**

* * *

_Only nine years old, Gokudera scampered off into a rose garden. He had been trailing a faint melody that seemed to whisper in his ear as the wind flew by. The soothing sound led him to a slightly aged white gazebo. _

_Not giving any second thought, he quietly crept over the bridge and peered inside the structure._

_There she was again. That girl who, almost everyday, sat at the grand piano and played music that gave him a warm and tender feeling. The music the girl played always reminded him of someone he met when he was younger but he couldn't really remember her well._

_He took a seat cross-legged on the wooden flooring where he normally sat to listen to her play whenever she was there. It had been almost over half a year since he first met her in this exact place and started returning to the garden to listen to her._

_Today the girl wore a silky (f/c) dress that stopped at her knees and a (f/c) bow to tie her (h/c) tresses up, he noted. Gokudera always thought that the girl was cute, screw those kids who thought girls had "cooties"!_

_Another detail he noticed was in her music, he found that unlike the other days.. the melody sounded so sad and... lonely?_

_The music faltered and the girl turned to the silverette, a sad smile on her lips._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm moving.."_

_His emerald eyes widened, mouth agape as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. "M-moving?"_

_She nodded and smiled bitterly, "Yeah.. Tomorrow is my flight... This is my last day here..." Her voice trailed off, her bangs covering her glossy eyes._

_"..Say.. Gokudera-"_

"Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-headed teen swatted away Tsuna's hand before realizing who it was and immediately sat up and apologized.

Tsuna gave his friend a concerned frown, "Are you okay Gokudera-kun? It's unlike you to doze off in class..."

"Don't worry about it Tenth," he said reassuringly. "...But that girl..."he murmured, eyes falling down to his desk, images of that girl who had appeared in his dream appearing in his mind. _'What was she going to say?'_ he thought, eyebrows furrowed. Shaking his head vigorously, thus earning a worried look from Tsuna, he mumbled under his breath, "..It was just a dream..."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

You sneezed as you made your way out of your classroom towards the music room like always when the lunch bell rang. Sniffling, your eyes narrowed, _'Did I catch a cold or is someone talking shit about me?' _Shrugging, you abandoned the thought and continued towards your destination.

As you walked, you couldn't help but notice the peculiar group of friends that were passing by. The group consisted of a short wimpy-looking brunette in the middle, beside him was a boy with ink black hair and playful chocolate eyes, and on the other side was a boy with "octopus-style" silver hair with irritated emerald eyes. You slightly recognized them as students who were also in your class.

You had a blank moment when you saw the emerald tone until you realized you probably looked rather suspicious staring at them intently and walking a snail speed. When they passed by your eyebrows scrunched together at the odd conversation.

"Gokudera-kun, you didn't have to take out your dynamites! I was fine anyways!"

"They were looking down on you Tenth! I can't accept that!"

"Haha, it looked like a fun game!"

_'Dynamite? That's new..'_ you thought, confusion distorting your features as you continued towards the music room.

Gokudera paused, his eyes slightly wide as he turned to look behind him to find no one. Relaxing, he began to question that sudden electric feeling that ran up his spine when he passed by that girl with the (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Gokudera-kun?"

He was dragged out of his thoughts at the worried voice of Tsuna. Blinking slightly, the said boy answered his boss, "Yes?"

"A-are you sure you're okay? You seem a little off today..."the brunette stuttered, his sepia orbs wavering with concern for his storm guardian.

The bomber swooned over the fact that his boss worried about him like a fan boy, but the thought disappeared as he quickly nodded and quickly came up with a lie, "I'm okay Tenth. I just uh feel that I may need to restock on dynamite soon!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, he never really gave the fact that Gokudera might need to restock on dynamite a thought. Since it always seemed like he could summon those explosives out of nowhere.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

You sighed as you slumped down into your seat, lunch just had to go by so quickly. You just wished you could stay in the music room all day and skip your classes. Sadly, you had to return to your class and wait until you got home to be able to play to your heart's content.

"Alright! Settle down class, today I will assign you partners and you will be choosing a country to research on and create a poster and present it to the class!" the teacher announced, as he picked up his clipboard and began listing the pairings.

"(l/n) and Gokudera."

Perking up, you glanced over at the silver-headed teen who began dramatically groaning that he wasn't paired up with Tsuna. Turns out that the brunette was paired up with Yamamoto Takeshi. A slight feeling of irritation filled you as you thought to yourself, _'what's his problem? Got a problem with being my partner?' _

You continued to silently watch as Gokudera pleaded- more like threatened -Yamamoto to switch partners until the teacher cleared his throat.

"Your country?"

"Italy," Gokudera sighed in defeat before shoving his hands into his pockets and plopping down onto his seat with a pout.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Your eyebrow twitched as you crossed your arms and began to wonder why you decided to go along with accepting this brash bastard as your partner.

_'Of all people in the class,' _you thought exasperatedly, _'why him!?'_

So somehow, he actually convinced- scratch that -he threatened to shove dynamite down your shirt if you didn't work on the project with him at Tsuna's house. You figured that he was going to push the whole project onto your shoulders while he helps the brunette with his work. Maybe you should have just waved off the threat and head home.

Just as you thought, Gokudera was in fact doing just that.

"S-so... why is it that you chose Italy?" you inquired, lightly tapping the permanent marker on the poster board to gain his attention.

The bomber turned to you with an fuming expression, his mouth parting and ready to snap at you until Yamamoto cut in.

"Gokudera grew up in Italy," he answered. The said teen shot a glare at the baseball star before sitting back down with his arms crossed over his chest.

You were surprised to say the least. "Eh.. I'm from Italy too," you started, eyes widened slightly at the newly found fact, "You do seem familiar..."_  
_

Though maybe that was because you both grew up in the same country and probably passed each other on the street a few times. You shook your head slightly, your memories about your past were a bit foggy. The only memories you had of the past was the beautiful lady who had taught you how to play the piano at such a young age, the garden, the orphanage, and that boy with the bright emerald eyes.

Subconsciously, your hand had shot up to grasp the simple golden ring that hung from a silver chain around your neck. Your memories didn't include the reason why you had this ring or its significance. However, there was this feeling inside you that compelled you to keep the ring. You had this feeling that this ring had something to do with your past and hopefully whoever that green-eyed boy was.

"My memory is bit meh- but I can recall constantly visiting this garden.. with a pond and a white gazebo in the middle, a pretty woman would always be sitting at the grand piano.. She taught me how to play at such a young age too-"

Gokudera suddenly appeared in front of you and seized you by your shoulders, your eyes locked with his wide and stormy pools of emerald. There it was again.. that electric feeling that was sent up your spine when you gazed into his eyes. He as well questioned that feeling of electricity running through his veins for a split second when he grabbed your shoulders and began to lightly shake you.

You hissed at the feeling of his dull nails digging into your skin as you struggled to tear his hands off your shoulders.

"What did this woman look like?" he demanded.

You _were_ going to answer, until Lambo barged into the room with his arms full of candy and I-pin following him with an irate look on her face. The cow stuck his tongue out at I-pin before jumping on Gokudera's head and hopping out the window with the Chinese girl following suit. Immediately getting distracted, Gokudera growled and hurriedly followed after the two toddlers.

"Where did you live in Italy?"

Blinking, you stared at the infant clad in a suit and fedora in disbelief. "Wah..."

"Reborn," the baby said with a cute little smirk, holding his tiny hand out for you to shake. "Where did you live in Italy?" he repeated.

Shaking your head, you smiled sadly, "At an orphanage.."

Nodding, Reborn stared at the ring hanging from the silver chain, "...and that?"

You blinked and glanced down to the object in question, "Ah... it's a ring as you can see.. but I don't really know the significance of bearing it. I'm guessing it has something to do with my past.."

"Interesting..." Reborn chuckled, a small smirk stretching his lips.

A feeling of fear and suspicion grew inside Tsuna when he saw that smirk on Reborn's face, it wasn't a good sign. He shivered slightly just thinking of the possibilities of what was going on in the arcobaleno's brain.

Oh, he was definitely planning something.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm sorry that it's horrible T-T anyways, sorry again for late update and any mistakes o3o see ya whenever I update again~ R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh xD thank you for the review, ureshii~ Sankyuu kind reader :)) Also sorry for the long update T-T Anyways, on with le story~ Also... I think I made Gokudera too OOC but who cares xD**

**Disclaimer: I wish own KHR but sadly I do not**

* * *

_"It's your birthday soon, isn't it, Hayato?"_

_"Mm!" Gokudera nodded, a bright innocent smile on his face._

_Lavina smiled and took his soft, smaller hands in her own. An image of that little girl with the (h/c) hair appeared in her mind._

_"...just like you..."_

_The boy blinked and tilted his head slightly in an adorable way, "Who is like me?"_

_"A little girl who would visit me often to watch and learn how to play the piano! My, she reminds me so much of you Hayato!" she mused._

_"I think she's your age.. her name is-"_

Gokudera sat up, wide-eyed, and his hand clutching his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he strained to recall what just happened in his dream.

Nothing. Whatever occurred in that dream was completely blank now.

"Dammit!" he growled, throwing his pillow across the room, watching as it slammed against the wall and fell to the ground.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Just as you were about to head out of the classroom to go to the music room when the lunch bell rang, a very shy call of your name stopped you from doing so. Turning, you managed a small smile towards Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "Yes?"

Twiddling his thumbs nervously, the brunette averted his gaze, "W-would you like to join us on the roof for lunch?"

Your (e/c) eyes brightened for half a second before you glanced back at the door of the classroom. You were happy nonetheless that finally someone was being friendly towards you, but you really favored your solitude and peace back in the music room where you could just play on the piano after you finished eating your lunch. However, this was finally your chance to actually make friends. Especially since your adoptive parents were always worrying about you since you were always lonely and in your own little world at home and at school.

"Oi woman! The tenth asked you a question! You should be grateful that he's actually inviting you to eat lunch with him!" Gokudera growled.

You took a second to gaze into the bomber's stormy pools of emerald before sighing and pushed the desire of wanting to go to the music room away and finally nodded, "Okay."

Silently eating and barely participating in the conversation between the three friends, your eyes longingly glanced back at the door. Oh how much you just really wanted to leave and just take shelter in your beloved music room where you could be left alone to play the piano. Though... it wasn't like you had any friends that would bother you anyways..

"Ano... I forgot something back in the classroom, I'm going to go get it!" you lied. Taking your partially eaten lunch, you quickly exited the roof and began to head towards the music room.

Tsuna frowned as you shut the door gently behind you with a soft _thud_. His hyper intuition was keeping him on alert, there something about you that gave him a mysterious chill. It wasn't in a bad way, no, he just felt that you were probably hiding a secret.. like you were restraining yourself.

At the same time, Gokudera glared at the door. '_Tch, that woman can't be trusted! She could be getting some weapon to annihilate the Tenth!'_ he thought.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_"Just like that!" Lavina smiled as she stopped guiding your small hands over the ivory keys and let you play the piece by yourself. _

_Whenever she looked at you, you always reminded her of her son, who she could only see three times a year. She always treated you as her own daughter, with so much affection and care. Unlike how you were treated back at the orphanage._

_"You learned really quickly (y/n)!" she hummed, patting your head affectionately, "..Just like Hayato.."_

_Your fingers paused and the melody you were playing faltered, looking up at the older woman, you tilted your head slightly, "Ha..ya..to?" Repeating the name again, you gave her a quizzical look, "Who is... Hayato?"_

_"He's... someone very important to me.." she said with a sad smile._

_Her eyes began to shimmer with tears beginning to form at the thought of her son. You extended your arms out to her, requesting for a hug. Lavina smiled, wiping her eyes, she accepted the invitation and hugged you. "You remind me so much like him; your soft hands like his own, your amazing talent as a young pianist, your big heart.."_

.

.

You smiled as small fragments of memories you had with that woman seemed to playback in your mind. As if on their own, your fingers began to dance across the piano keys. The piece you unconsciously began to play was the same as the song Lavina had played the first time you met her.

Outside the room and peering in through the small crack the door opened ajar provided, was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Nostalgia hit the storm guardian after a few seconds of listening to the soft melody. His once slightly annoyed green eyes began to soften, he couldn't really put his finger on it... but there was something peculiar about this piece and the girl as well. He felt like he heard this from somewhere.

It was the piece his mother would play for him whenever she could visit him. He was just too young to really give the song much thought. However, he could still remember the melody full well.. but there was something that made it different.. the tone. It began to sound more saddening and tragic. Why did the tone of the melody seem to cause a twinge of understanding and pity to bubble up inside him? Also.. how did this woman know of this song?

A small cry pulled him out of his thoughts. He pushed Yamamoto, poor guy, out of the way to peer into the room to see you stop playing. Your head was lowered, your (h/l) (h/c) hair preventing them from seeing your face. Nonetheless, they could still tell from the soft sobs and hiccups resonating in the room, you were crying. Your shaky form hunched over the piano, hands covering your face and muffling the soft cries that escape from your lips.

"Uwah, she's crying! What do we do?!" Tsuna whispered hoarsely to his friends.

Gokudera didn't know what he was doing in the next few seconds. He just had this gut feeling as he barged into the room and made his presence known to you, who looked up startled and quickly wiping your tears away.

"Ah.. G-gokudera-san.." you started with a sniffle, "Were you looking for me.. sorry I'll return-"

He interrupted you when he stood in front of you and set his hand atop your head and awkwardly pat your head as if consoling a crying child. You were surprised to find his usually tight with irritation expression to be lax with gentleness and.. was that perhaps concern?

"Idiot... stop trying to look tough.." he whispered with a light tone of amusement in his voice when he poked your forehead.

The second his index finger had touched your forehead, electricity seemed to travel throughout your body as a fragment of your memories seemed to slowly return to you. Time seemed to freeze as you began to slowly remember..

.

.

_"Uwahh..." you whined as you sat on a bench inside the airport. Of course you refused to leave your birth place, this country was a part of your life and Japan was the other half you never discovered before. Especially 'him'._

_"(f/n)!"_

_You looked up to see the boy, you've been hoping to come see you off, approaching where you sat with your luggage. He paused when he spotted your tear stained face and he quickened his pace and hurried to your side. "(f/n)! Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows cutely furrowing._

_"I'm fine..." you replied with a sniffle as you quickly rubbed your face with sleeve of your sweater, "You don't n-need to worry about-"_

_"Idiot," the boy said as he pat your head affectionately, "..stop trying to look tough.."_

_Swatting his hand away, you pouted and muttered a goodbye before standing up and turning your back to the green-eyed boy. "Wait (f/n)."_

_You were about to snap when you turned around until he grabbed your hand and placed something on your palm, a simple ring necklace._

_"We did make a promise, right?" he smiled, "Now you better not forget!"_

_._

_._

_'Promise? What promise?!'_ you thought, your (e/c) staring down at your necklace. Looking up into Gokudera's eyes you blinked, "...the promise.."

"Hah?" he gave you a confused look as you gazed intently into his emerald eyes, this was really making him uncomfortable.

_'Green eyes... same actions...'_ you thought, _'but is it really Gokudera-san? It can't be... I can't really see him being so adorable and nice.. well excluding what just happened...'_

Holding up the ring attached to the silver chain, you gazed into his eyes and asked, "Do you-"

The bell rang, cutting off your question short. Shaking your head and smiling at his puzzled expression, you waved your hand in dismissal and stood up. "N-never mind... we should go.. we'll be late for our next lesson," you quickly said before fleeing the room.

Gokudera turned back to your retreating figure.

"Who the hell is she?" he mumbled to no one in particular, "..what does she mean by promise.. and that ring..?"

Suddenly, his head began to hurt, he groaned as he clutched his forehead. Cursing, he braced himself against the piano, waiting for the pain to subside. It just felt like something was trying to get into his brain, a memory?

.

.

_"Don't you dare forget, you hear me!" Gokudera grumbled as the girl wearing a long, (f/c) sun dress smiled and turned to him, clutching whatever was in her hand close to her chest. _

_"Of course I won't, idiot!" she teased, picking up her luggage, "What do you take me for? I will never forget!"_

_As she began to turn around to leave, Gokudera instantly grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. Inhaling deeply, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I-it's a promise, remember! I will find you again!" he stammered as he let go of her wrist._

_A big smile brightening the girl's face, she returned the kiss on the cheek with her own on his cheek, "Un! It's a promise!"_

_He looked up and gazed one last time into those beautiful (e/c) eyes._

_._

_._

Snapping out of his daze and trying to comprehend what the memory was about, the silver-headed teen blinked.

"...(e/c)... eyes..?"

* * *

**(A/N) MWUAHAHHAHAHA I'M SO SORRY, LATE UPDATE AND GOKU-CHAN MUST BE OOC AUGH... anyways, lately I've been lagging at writing and updating.. also I've been thinking of new ideas when I'm really supposed to be updating this first dammit... =_= btw, my apologies for any mistakes... I really just wanted to get this chapter out so you guys wouldn't be left hanging ._. anyways.. R&R!**


End file.
